damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Subject States of Arkasia
The Subject States of Arkasia are the constituent parts and administrative divisions of the High Kingdom of Arkasia, and the First High Kingdom of Arkasia previously. The Three Kingdoms The first level of administrative division is the Three Kingdoms (commonly called the Greater Kingdoms for simplicity), comprising Arksalis in the South, Vascrin in the North and Naecarina in the West. These three are also the highest level titles that can be held by Arkasian nobles outside of becoming the High King or High Queen. Currently, only one of these titles is held with recognition, in the person of Storm Lord Arkius II Doomer, King of Arksalis, while there is not currently any monarch of Naecarina (though there is strong support there among the population for Ansyra IV Reyes to become Queen) and the whereabouts of the current de jure King of Vascrin, Arkanian III Valyrys, have been unknown to the public since the Titanian Occupation of Vascrin began in 2009. The Nine Kingdoms The second level of administrative division is the Nine Kingdoms (commonly called the Lesser Kingdoms for simplicity), comprising Arknal, Sanvir and Lisan within Arksalis, Vansir, Destinia and Kiria within Vascrin and Naecus, Rina and Arinain within Naecarina. Traditionally, the titles corresponding to these regions are held by the same individuals whom hold the title of King or Queen over whichever of the Three Kingdoms any of the respective Nine Kingdoms is a part of, either managing all affairs of government themselves or appointing others in a position similar to a governor or viceroy to handle the administration of the sub-kingdoms for them. However, there have been instances in which the hierarchy has proceeded as (from highest to lowest) High King-King-King-High Lord-Lord rather than High King-King-High Lord-Lord as is usual. Currently, Lord Arkius II Doomer holds the titles of King of Arknal, Sanvir and Lisan directly, however as with Naecarina, there is no monarch of Naecus, Rina or Arinain, and while Arkanian III Valyrys is the de jure King of Vansir, Destinia and Kiria, he remains absent from the public eye. The Lordships The third level of administrative division is the Lordships and is, for the most part, the final one in Arkasia, save for sub-divisions thereof which serve primarily to make administration simpler rather than to continue a hierarchy of nobility. The third level of administrative division is comprised of all those titles and corresponding regions which were in direct vassalage of the Nine Kings and, subsequently, the Three Kings centuries ago. Consequently, they are of a variety of sizes, populations, economies and traditional title rankings. Notable examples of areas that a part of this administrative division include Valadindiria, currently de jure lead by Astral Lord Danycus III Reyes, whom is currently in a hospital at the Valadindirian capital city, Styvanaryus Nystar and de facto lead by his daughter, Lady Ansyra IV Reyes, the Vale, which is lead by Winter Lord Arkanius III Nylisarryn and Nystaryna, lead by White Lord Valyrian II Nystaryn. Category:Lists Category:Lists of Country Subdivisions Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer